


The Flower Toss is a Serious Tradition

by MichaelaLoell



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Barry/Lup mentioned, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, because you can never have enough proposal fics tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 22:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12781248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelaLoell/pseuds/MichaelaLoell
Summary: Really, looking back, it was so unexpected that Kravitz should have expected it.  Because that's how Taako worked - always predictably unpredictable.Taako catches the bouquet at Carey and Killian's wedding and proceeds to confuse his loving boyfriend.





	The Flower Toss is a Serious Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [that one popular text post I made](http://abracataako.tumblr.com/post/164304321239/okay-but-you-cant-tell-me-that-at-carey-and) of the same plot, because this idea wouldn't leave my head until I wrote it proper

Really, looking back, it was so unexpected that Kravitz  _ should _ have expected it.  Because that's how Taako worked - always predictably unpredictable.

He was seated next to Taako at a beautifully-set table at Carey and Killian's wedding reception.  The brides were getting ready to toss the bouquet, each with one hand on the flowers, giggling as Killian had to crouch to get to the same height as her wife so that they could throw evenly.  One minute Taako was there, sitting beside him and watching the exchange, and the next he was gone.  The second the bouquet had gone airborne Taako had vanished, and in the next second a mage-hand appeared from the crowd, slapping the flowers down like a volleyball from the arc they'd made in the air.  The second after  _ that _ Taako reappeared, blinking back into this plane of existence midair, right below the bouquet.  He intercepted it easily, and landed on the ground with the grace of a cat, flowers clutched close to his chest.

"FUCK YEAH!" he shouted loudly in victory.  "THANKS FOR THE ASSIST, LULU!" he called to the crowd, before giving another victory whoop and spiking the bouquet onto the ground like it was the game-winning football.  He then enthusiastically pointed over in Kravitz's direction.  "You and me, baby!" he shouted.  "We're next!"

Kravitz, for his part, was just stuck in a stunned silence, staring at the dance floor where the events had just unfolded.  Was that a goof?  Just Taako showing off for everybody, like he was known to do?  Or had he been serious when he'd said "we're next?"  Had Kravitz just been proposed to in one of the strangest ways possible?  Kravitz was still wrangling these thoughts when Barry stepped up to the table, having returned from the bar with refills of his and Lup's drinks.

"Guess I should be saying 'welcome to the family,' huh?" He joked, raising his glass like a toast.  Kravitz opened his mouth to ask if maybe Barry had an inkling as to the intention of Taako's words, but was cut off by slightly-ruffled bouquet of flowers being suddenly thrust into his arms.

"Here you are, babe, my spoils of war," Taako declared proudly as he took his seat again.

"You remember our agreement," Lup said, appearing behind him and accepting her drink from Barry as she sat down on his lap.  "Next one you gotta help  _ me _ catch."

Taako nodded, rolling his eyes.  "Of course, I would never go back on my word, the next bouquet is yours for the taking."

Lup nodded, smiling.  "Good, as it should be."

"You two put a lot of planning into catching these?" Kravitz asked, confusion momentarily eclipsed by amusement at the twins.

"Oh yeah, of course!" Taako said, taking a long sip from his wine glass before continuing.  "We had to work out a strategy, what to do in the event that the main plan was compromised, hell - we even scoped the place out early under the guise of 'helping set up decorations!'"

"Which we did actually help with, once we were done with our main mission," Lup added.

"Of course, they needed our tasteful eye," Taako said, reaching across the table to bump fists with his sister.  She replied in kind, causing Barry to have to shift awkwardly so that her sudden movement didn't knock the drink out of his hand.

Taako then sat back and downed the last few sips of his wine in a couple hearty gulps before jumping to his feet and taking Kravitz's hands in his.  "C'mon bones, let's get on that dancefloor and show these thugs how to really break it down!"  Laughing, Kravitz allowed himself to be pulled up, pausing momentarily to set the bouquet onto the table for safe-keeping.  He could ask Taako about it later in private, for now he would just kick back and enjoy the celebration.

 

* * *

 

 

They arrived home via one of Kravitz's dimensional portals, given that they lived a fair distance away from the temple the wedding had been held at.  Kravitz stepped out first, helping Taako step down after him, as the elf was a bit tipsy, which meant he was also stumbling a bit.  As graceful as he may be sober, at the slightest bit of intoxication the elf became an uncoordinated mess.  Kravitz himself was faring better, despite having drank about the same amount.  It wasn't that he  _ couldn't  _ get drunk, (one particularly interesting date night had proven that it was, in fact, possible) it was just that his state of somewhat un-death seemed to come with an incredibly high tolerance.

A giggle bubbled from Taako's lips as he tripped over the edge of the portal, stumbling forward a little into Kravitz.  "Careful," he warned, righting the elf.  Taako simply slumped his weight back against him instead.

"Don't need to be careful my man, I've got you for that!" he said in a sing-song voice, throwing his arms around Kravitz's neck.

"Yes, you're right, you do have me," Kravitz agreed, wrapping his arms around Taako's waist and returning the embrace.  "But that won't save you from your own clumsiness."

Taako scoffed and waved him off lazily with one hand.  "I am  _ not _ clumsy, I am graceful like a motherfucking swan, my dude."

Kravitz hummed in consideration, not-successfully suppressing his smile.  "Normally I'd agree with you, but the second you start drinking you lose all semblance of grace."

"Oh, I lose all my grace, do I?" Taako asked, mischievous grin spreading across his face as he casually wrapped one of his legs around Kravitz's and started to run his fingers through Kravitz's hair.  He leaned forward until their noses were practically touching and whispered, "Because I'm pretty sure I can still woo the hell out of you."

Kravitz closed the gap and gave Taako a quick, sweet kiss before saying, "You can do that in any state, love."

Taako groaned and pressed his face into Kravitz's shoulder at the remark.  "Why are you always so damn sappy, it's awful!" he complained, but the happiness in his voice was so obvious that Kravitz could practically hear the smile.  He smiled in kind and pressed a kiss into Taako's hair.

"I'm sappy because some damn gorgeous elf once ruined my day at work and then had the gall to flirt with me afterwards, and  _ somehow _ it worked and I ended up falling head over heels for him," he teased,  mumbling into Taako's hair and rubbing circles into his back.

"Oh please, you were into the tentacles and you know it," Taako teased, not moving from his place against Kravitz's shoulder, where he seemed to have taken rest.

"You have no definitive proof of that," Kravitz responded, shifting his head so that his chin was settled on top of Taako's crown.  They stood in silence, just drinking in each other's presence for a moment, before Kravitz felt compelled to ask about what had been on his mind all night.  "Taako, can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot, homie," Taako replied, still not moving from his current position.

"Earlier at the wedding, when you caught the bouquet, you'd said 'we're next.'  What did you mean by that?"

This caused Taako to move, pulling away from Kravitz's shoulder to get a better look at his face.  "Um, I meant the thing that most people interpret catching the bouquet to mean?  I thought that was obvious."  Suddenly a look of dawning realization struck across Taako's face, and he pulled his hands away from Kravitz's neck.  "Shit!" he swore, removing one of the many rings on his fingers and waving one of his hands over it, seemingly to dispel some sort of magic.  "I can't believe I actually forgot this part, I put so much planning into it!  Had Dav teach me an illusory spell to conceal it and everything."  He then knelt down and held the ring up in front of him.  It was beautiful, a brilliant blue sapphire in a marquise cut in the center, tucked between two metal feathers that encircled it from either side, branching off of the platinum band.

"Are...are you seriously proposing right now?" Kravitz asked quietly, nearly shocked silent.

"You betcha," Taako said, cocky and lovestruck smile painted plainly on his face.  "So, what do ya say, handsome?"

Kravitz said the first thing that came to mind.

"Shit."

The effect of that one word was nearly immediate; the brilliant smile was wiped from Taako's face, very momentarily replaced by hurt, before quickly being covered up by a veneer of apathy.  He dropped his arm and closed his fingers around the ring, obscuring it from view.

"Yeah, no, that's cool, I get it, you're not into that whole 'marriage' deal, that's fine, no problemo, m'dude."  Taako said the words quickly, like he was afraid of what he might say if he didn't cover his hurt up quickly.  Kravitz knew immediately that he'd fucked up big time.

"No, no, no, Taako, that's not what I- I didn't mean-" He huffed and dragged his hand down his face, embarrassed at the mess he'd made with his reaction.  He knelt down and took Taako's hands in his, bringing him with him when he rose.  "Come with me."

He navigated them to their shared bedroom, where their suitcases already sat half-packed for their vacation.  He sat Taako on the bed before immediately going to his suitcase, rummaging around for something.  Once he found what he was looking for, he turned to Taako and produced a small, black velvet box.

"I was going to do this on our vacation, but it seems you beat me to the punch," he said, before opening the box and presenting Taako with a magnificent rose gold ring that had elegant metal swirls, with tiny diamonds lining them that caught the light and shone every which way, all circling and holding in place a circular cut pink tourmaline.

Taako balled his hands into fists, staring wordlessly at the ring for a moment, before immediately rushing forward and throwing his arms around Kravitz.

"You asshole!" he declared, burying his face into his neck, where Kravitz could feel the wetness of tears starting to form.  "You fucking asshole, for a second there you really made me think...think that you didn't want me or something!"

Kravitz wrapped his arms around Taako and pulled him even closer, shaking his head and kissing the side of Taako's face.  "Of course not, I'll never not want you, Taako," he said earnestly.  "I love you more than I ever remember loving another person, living or dead."

"Well that's good, because I don't think 'til death do us part' exactly works for us, so you're gonna be stuck with me for a while," Taako joked, leaning back and wiping his tears away with the heel of his hand.

Kravitz reached forward and cupped Taako's cheek, running his thumb over his cheekbone affectionately.  "I sure hope so," he said, before pulling the love of his life and death, his  _ fiance, _ in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, I'm a sucker for the "both were gonna propose" trope. Has it been used in like every Taakitz proposal fic ever? Yes. Will that stop me from using it in my own fic? Hell no, it's the Good Shit. Hope you enjoyed this little oneshot! As always you can hit me up on Tumblr at [abracataako](http://abracataako.tumblr.com/)


End file.
